Yo Joe Tech
This is a list of technology in the G.I. Joe: Yo Joe! world. It is split by General (both organizations have it) and by Cobra and G.I. Joe Team. General *'Laser Weapons' - Laser technology is used for handguns, rifles, cannons and the like to discharge a plasma burst of energy in a shot. *'Magnet Climb Gear' - Climbing gear that hooks to the hands and toes of the boats, can be used to climb metal ships or buildings. *'Satellite Surveillance' - Using satellites, observance of the ground can be made from all over the world. Cobra *'A.S.P. (Assult System Pod)' - A lethal anti-aircraft gun which dual synchronized elevating cannons, a cockpit that rotates through 360 degrees and tilts through 90 degrees, with an opening protective roll-cage. It has folding, independent wheels, four retractable stabliser pods and a tow leg attachment. *'C.L.A.W. (Covert Light Aerial Weapon)' - One-man armed battle wing capable of silent surprise attacks. It has extendable wingtips, retractable landing gear, removable electronics access panels, detachable 'Venom' missiles, Flashfire bomb, machine gun and movable ailerons. Looks like a metal guilder. *'Escape Armour' - Survival equipment designed to escape from otherwise fatal situations, can be equipped with a claw, rocket or flamethrower. Looks much like over-sized deep sea diving gear. *'F.A.N.G. (Fully Armed Negator Gyro-copter)' - One man turbo-powered strike/reconnaissance helicopter. Has excellent aerial maneuverability, can fly low to avoid radar detection, has a rapid climbing abilities and uses multi-directional front cannon and four missiles. *'H.I.S.S. Tank' - Tanks with small double barrel cannons. *'Hyena' - A high-speed all-terrain vehicles with wide, strong tracks. Armed with elevating twin guns. Similar to the H.I.S.S. Tanks. *'Neuro-Controller' - A device (one version is a band around the head, another is an anklet band that locks to a movable floor) that overrides an individual's nervous system and controls them. *'Night Attack Jeep' - Fast, all-terrain four-wheel-drive jeep. Has a rotating rocket-launcher with four rockets, special designed gull-wing doors, two hook and a re-fueling tank. *'Rattler' - Modified Tank Smasher combat plane. *'SNAP Helicopter' - One man helicopter with four missiles. *'Star Flies' - Looks like neon butterflies and lets out a sleeping gas. *'Tank Smasher' - Plane with VTOL (Vertical Take-Off Landing), eleven missiles, laser machine guns. *'Trouble Bubble' - A two seater jet with laser machine guns. *'Viper Glider' - A hand glider. *'Water Moccasin' - An extremely fast swamp cruiser, can transport up to four Cobra troopers. Armed with revolving and elevating guns and a torpedo. Often used by Copperhead. G.I. Joe Team *'A.T.C. (Armoured Troop Carrier)' - Amphibious vehicle used for rapid deployment of a squad of 18 people. Rugged, wide-section tires allow it to cross rough terrain easily, and also gives extra buoyancy in water. The lower level of the A.T.C. is watertight, and when in water mode, the water comes to the top of the wheel arches. Armed with a rotating gun turret and an elevating missile-launcher. *'Command Centre' - A portable base that can be dismantled and re-assembled in a new location. Has a vehicle servicing ramp, jail for prisoners, communications centre, forward gun, helicopter pad, and weapons storage. *'Expanding Bridge' - A ladder-like bridge that mechanically extends and only people can cross. *'F.L.A.K.' - A cannon that can be elevated or swiveled, featuring folding stablizers. It can be driven and used as anti-aircraft artillery. *'H.A.L. (Heavy Artillery Laser)' - Twin cannons on a mobile-ready weapons platform. One blast can obliterate a tank. Has a special heat dampener system for rapid use.' *'Hovercraft''' - Usually captained by Cutter, this water hover boat holds up to nine troopers, and is armed with twin elevated cannons, two rotating machine-guns, two pivoting missile-launcher, six-depth charges, landing ramp and surveillance motor cycle. *'JUMP' - A jet pack that hooks on your back and allows for low altitude flight. *'Sealion' - A two-seater submarine with independent, detachable sub-sea vehicles attached to each side. Has two sets of claws at the front for destroying or retrieving objects, directional indicator in cockpit, opening canopy, rear storage bay, elevating cockpit surveillance camera, frontal powerful cannons and rear machine-gun. One of these are often used by Dolphin. *'SHARC (Submersible High-Speed Attack and Reconnaissance Craft)' - Deep Six always uses one of these, they have the ability to roam the deep sea. They are armed with twin cannons and two torpedoes. *'Skystriker XP-14F Jet' - A powerful combat plane with sweeping wings, armed with six missiles. *'Silent Attack' - Often used by Recondo, it is a kayak developed for action force surprise attacks, sabotage and surveillance. *'SKIDS' - ? *'Tank Bridge Layer' - A special tank with a hook on the top. It carries a collapsible bridge for vehicles atop it and uses the hook to lift it up and lay it over a wide gap. *'Vamp' - A 4-wheel-drive military vehicle, that can reach speeds of 140 mph with a range of 550 miles. Powerful motor for towing larger weapon systems, and uses a pair of 7.62mm machine guns mounted on its ventilator intakes right at the back. They can be operated by the driver through a computer system and uses auto-targeting. *'W.H.A.L.E. (Water-Borne Hovercraft Assault Landing Experiment)' - A water and land vehicle with missiles and two turrets. *'Wolverine' - A high-speed tracked vehicle with rotating and elevating missile-launch turret, often driven by Cover Girl and Ton-Up. *'Waterplanes' - A one seater plane that can convert to a diving sub. Category:Yo Joe Theme